


Hookers, Liquor and Masturbation

by dumbass1 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cocaine, Dark Comedy, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Foe, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Insomnia, Loneliness, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Slurs, Spit As Lube, Spooning, Stormpilot, Swimming Pools, alternative universe, poefinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dumbass1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative Universe- Mysterious and sexually driven Finn passes through a desolate town and encounters a fit, young male prostitute named Poe.<br/>As the two wander the town they realise of the powerful sexual tension between them and question each other's motives for being out that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 11:30 - 12

Finn held onto the toilet paper dispenser as the other hand quickly jacked himself off. He heaved breaths in and out, he held his mouth open, he made sounds one might mistake as whimpers of pain. The toilet lid was up and awaiting Finn's fucking delivery, his coup de grâce sugar coated with sweat and alcohol. When a door into the bathroom opened and banged shut, followed by casual footsteps, he took no notice and continued to stroke his dick like he was drying fucking dishes. Whoever walked in did not haste pissing into one of the urinals, splashing their hands in water and leaving. At this point Finn didn't give a shit. He wasn't interrupted. That man probably thought he was interrupting Finn quaintly getting off in the cubicle, but Finn would have been happy to say, 'It's all right! Come on in, don't mind me! If you need the cubicle let me know!' He was alone again now, so the only question on his mind was how much longer he'd take until he came. Sure enough, he began a home run and started rubbing his tip simultaneously to the rest of his hard cock. He sure didn't refrain from moaning curse words and making as much noise as he could with the shuffling of sleeves and the wet touch of his flesh. 

Finally he dropped his neck down and let thick white semen drain from his cock. He stood there, massaging himself back to a relaxed state and wiping the sweat off his face. He raised his fingers to his mouth and licked off some of the stray drops that had flicked onto him. Cool, calm and collectedly, Finn zipped his pants up, flushed the toilet and left the restroom. 

 

His car was the only one in the parking lot. It was such an isolated place. The gas station he visited two blocks away certainly wasn't bouncing with people either; it seemed this area of town was practically dead after 11 PM. Practically dead. 

So Finn had returned to his car after buying snacks at the BP. Prior to feeling the urge to jack off, he bought two bottles of water and a bag of peanuts. Was salty food a good decision? Eh, not really. The whole drive he'd been so dehydrated that he was almost willing to drink straight from a fucking trough. 

Finn ate food and drank water. But apart from his heavy drinking he didn't require specific amounts of food to be satisfied. He had been raised to eat cheap food that could stop his hunger. On the drive down he'd been recovering from an afternoon of drinking tequila, which did horrors to his throat. Water. He just needed some water.

He drove in, found the park and masturbated for five minutes. Then Finn left to retrieve food. As he was leaving, he saw two guys across the road making out near a street post. Finn watched for a full minute then went to the bathroom and began the routine.

Now he was here, he realised just how boring the night would be if he didn't see the sights and drink the drinks. Yeah he was already drunk, don't judge him. 

 

Finn wandered the alleys and laneways of the town. He smoked cigarettes to wake his senses then he took swigs of bourbon to dull his senses. Rinse and repeat. 

It wasn't long until he found a lonely lonesome loner alone. A man stood at the corner of a mystery building, surrounded by more mystery buildings Finn didn't care about. He rested his head against the wall, he scratched his stubble, he adjusted his crotch. He was waiting for no one. Finn knew at once from the look in the guy's eye he wasn't waiting for anyone particular. He was waiting for someone he didn't even know. Maybe a dozen, maybe two or maybe tonight it was just one. The man stood in the shadows of the street lights. He was being absorbed by the town. 

The man wore a beanie, jeans, sneakers and a brown suede jacket. He looked so blank. Finn must have damaged his retinas trying to make out of the colour of his eyes. The man took out a cigarette and his lighter, but was struggling on account of no fluid.

Finn was going to see him. He was going to seek him. His search for a hooker had finally come to an end. 

 

'Hey.' Finn presented his lit lighter, a classic red Bic lighter. 

'Thanks.' The man kept his eyes on Finn's. 

'How are you doing tonight?'

'I'm good.' The man took a drag. He sucked up the smoke and tasted the bitter-sweet flavour combined with a spike of alertness. 'Is this what you usually do? Hang around the streets waiting for guys like me to pull out a cigarette?'

'Yeah, that's the gig.' 

The man chuckled. He had nice teeth. Finn wondered what they would feel like under his tongue. 

'Are you needing a friend tonight?' He asked Finn. 

'Yes I am. Are you offering me your friendship?' He stepped closer towards him.

'I don't know.' The man certainly knew what he was doing. He blew a glorious puff of smoke out his nostrils and towards Finn's face. 'You look like a nice guy.' 

'How much would it take to be with you tonight?' He asked him. 

'I have a friend coming here soon. I'm sure he'll let me spend the night with you if you're willing to pay.'

'Of course.' Finn was relieved he had tucked his dick under his shirt, otherwise it would've been obvious he had a massive hard on. 

For the next five minutes Finn took swigs of his bourbon, let the stranger share his joint with him and learnt about what the man had done prior to their meeting. Nothing major really. A couple of guys wanting hand jobs, a couple of guys wanting to suck him off. It was surprising how open he was, yet still unwilling to say his name. 

'Here he is.' He stood up and watched as his 'friend' pulled up to the corner. The window rolled down and he whispered words to him, whilst glancing at Finn every now and then. Finally he waved him to the car. 

'Finn, this is Ben.'

'Hi.' Finn greeted. The man nodded. He had long black hair and pale skin. 

'Listen, you'll have to let me know what you're gonna do tonight. I need to know I can trust you with him.'

'Yeah, of course. Uh, maybe go to a motel, go to a bar. Whatever.'

'This is gonna come to around 500, 600. Okay?'

'Uh, yeah, yeah.' He was so forceful about the situation. Finn just didn't know what to expect. 

'Come over.' Ben said to his worker. He walked to the window and held an arm on the roof of the car. 'I need what you made tonight now.'

'Why now?'

'Just give it to me. I'll pay you back later.'

'For fucks sake, you said that yesterday!'

'I need to pay my fucking gas bill alright? Give everything you made and I'll pay you back tomorrow.'

'How the fuck are you gonna get the money Ben? Are you forgetting Hux is fucking out of it now?'

'Well he's a cunt like you are and isn't giving me money he still owes.'

'Don't fucking call me a cunt when you're the one wanting money you fucking prick.'

'Poe. Give me the fucking money or I swear I will give Snoke your fucking corner.'

'Fuck off. Just fuck off. You want your fucking money? Take it and fuck off.' He took out a wad of crumpled bills from his pocket and threw them into the car. Ben picked each one up.

'You're just another lousy piece of shit whore.' He stuffed the money into his glove box and started the engine. 

'Don't you think about fucking calling me or fucking coming to my house Ben otherwise I will call the fucking cops.' As the window slowly slid up, he continued to knock his fist against it and curse at Ben. Finally the car screeched away and Ben hotfooted down the street with a roaring engine. The guy stood on the street, watching the car drive up the road and turn off into a street. He breathed heavily; all riled up from the encounter. He turned to Finn, turned back and shook his head. 

'Fucking cunt.' He murmured. 'Fucking piece of shit.' He kicked a rock and skid his foot on the road. 'Did you fucking see that shit?' He asked Finn.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah I'm fine kid thanks for asking. Would you fucking believe that shit?' He pointed towards the road. 'Well you know what, fuck him. He was a fucking asshole.' 

'Do you want some?' Finn held out his bottle of Jack Daniels.

'Oh, fuck me. You're a saint.' He snatched the bottle and took a few swigs before giving it back. 'Thanks.'

'No problem.' Finn lit himself another cigarette. He rarely got involved in drama like this. 'Jesus.' He uttered. 

'Listen I'm really sorry about that. He's just a real douche bag. God.' He took Finn's stick straight out of his fingers and took a deep huff from it. 'Pisses me off.' 

'Can I buy you a drink?'

The guy turned to Finn and smiled. 'I'd fucking love you.' 

They walked further towards the street lights and at last Finn could see the guy's face properly. Unfortunately, he had a black eye bruising and turning yellow. He didn't want to address it. Just as he thought this guy was the pinnacle of attractive, Poe pulled off the beanie keeping his hair in and revealed luscious black waves of hair curling at the ends. To finish it off he ran his hand through his hair, making the mess more dispersed. 

'Sorry, what did you say your name was? Poe?'

'Yeah, that's right. Poe as in  _postal_. Ha!' He finished off his cigarette and crushed the butt into the ground with his foot. 'What's  _your_ name?'

'Finn.'

'Finn. I like that. It's a nice name.'

 


	2. 12:10 - 1

The dull thump of a bass line could be heard echoing through the street from an old, corner tavern. They didn't want to walk the whole town trying to find a place to get a drink so the veteran bar was _perfect_. Also, Finn really wanted to fuck this guy. He didn't know when or how it would happen, but he knew it was inevitable. In saying that, "inevitable" with  _positive_ context. 

'What's your poison?' Finn asked, turning to Poe the prostitute. 

'How much cash do you have?'

'Enough for a couple of beers.'

'Okay.' 

Poe was a very easy going guy. Like Finn, he could be satisfied on very little. As they walked up the road, Poe turned his head to Finn and stopped.

'What?' Finn asked curiously. 

'Are you _hard_?' Finn looked down at his crotch. Act cool act cool, he thought. There must have been three seconds of silence.

'Hmm?'

Poe chuckled and they continued the walk. It definitely wasn't the first time someone had had a hard on in his presence.

 

Though he was a very interesting prostitute, Finn felt the roaming was uneventful and yet to become exciting. Almost an hour ago he'd been getting trigger happy in a bathroom. What was in store for the bar?

The source of the bass line was 1980's rock songs, and it was perfectly accompanied by drunken singing. Finn felt himself sobering up; he needed something to drink _now_ otherwise he'd have to keep swigging the warm gritty bourbon. The door swung open and they casually entered. It was a classic tavern. Booths with hardy wooden tables, memorabilia and flags from each country, a TV with a sports match on. The only thing out of place was the person tending bar. It wasn't a tall, lumbersome bearded man. It was a short, grey haired elderly lady with  _huge_ glasses.  _Huge_.  

'Hello boys.' She greeted. The woman had an interesting accent, most likely from around Africa. 'What can I do you for this night?'

'Uh-' Finn seemed too awkward in his opinion, so Poe stepped forward to minimise the time. 

'Two Heinekens.'

Finn wasn't offended. He was _turned on_. A guy who liked to have power? Pff, _fuck_ yes. He threw an arm around Poe as they waited, and Poe surprisingly let it happen. Once they received their two large glasses of frothy lager, they went to the window stools and sat at the bench. 'Roxanne' by The Police came on. Poe tapped his finger to the beat. 

'So where are you from?' Poe asked.

'Nowhere, really.'

'Come  _on.'_

'I'm just passing through places right now. I'm living in my car. That's where I'm from. My  _car_.'

Poe didn't want to invade Finn's privacy, so he left the topic alone and continued drinking. 

'There's obviously a reason you came to me.'

'Uh, yes. I can think of a reason.'

'You shared weed with me. We did small talk for five minutes for Christ's sake. There must be some sort of catch here.'

'I haven't had sex in years. Can I emphasise that in any other way?'

Poe didn't answer. He watched Finn take huge swallows of beer.

'You're a strange kid.' He observed. 'Did you plan on meeting someone fucked up like me?' Poe asked.

'Oh, don't say that.' He grabbed Poe's shoulder and shook it, then patted him on the back. 'I've never met a whore as nice as you.'

'Thanks.' Poe tilted his head cutely. 'That's the sweetest thing _anyone_ has ever said to me.'

Finn laughed and finished his beer. He had no interest in buying another one. The Jack Daniel's was tolerable again now he had had something fresh and crisp. Buying a beer for his new friend was simply a courteous gesture. Poe wasn't an idiot though.

'You're really digging deep Finn.'

'Yeah? How so?'

'Ask anyone in this room Finn. Ask the sweet little bartender. Ask.. ask that guy over there.' He pointed at a large middle aged man and received a suspicious sneer in return. ' _Everyone_ here knows you wanna fuck me. Just look at those eyes.' He smiled and looked into Finn's brown eyes. Finn felt his cheeks blushing. 'See! Look. You can tell a guy a wants to fuck you by the way his eyes look.... That's an ancient proverb I follow.' 

'Pff.' He really liked this guy. This guy was a funny guy. 

'I bet you've  _already_ got a jacket on that thing down there. Don't you? You're armed and ready to-' Finn didn't want to look at him, otherwise he would laugh like an idiot. 'Ready to take me down like the slut I am.' He snickered and patted Finn on the arse. 'May I be excused? I need to check out what kind of glory hole they have here.'

Finn smiled and rolled his eyes. 'Okay,  _fiine_. But don't be too long. Your beer will go warm.' 

He had no idea what they would do that night. How many drinks did Poe want? Did he actually want to go to a motel room? Would he have enough money for another pack of cigarettes? The questions were endless.

 

Poe returned and pulled his stool closer towards Finn's.

'You look oh so very bored Finn.' He put his hands through his hair and straightened the tousles. Finn watched eagerly.

'I'm not bored because I have you around.'

'I'm anything  _but_ interesting Finn. I know why you're with me but I don't think you know why _I'm_ with you.'

'Beer?' Finn joked.

'No.'

'My huge dick?'

'No Finn.'

'Company?'

'I'm with you because you came to me for a good time so I'm going to give you one.'

'A good time? That's exactly what I want.' Finn showed his dimples with his adorable smile. Even Poe thought it was gorgeous. 

'What are you doing here?'

'I'm drinking beer.'

'No.' Poe added. He leaned over to his ear and whispered something. ' _What are you doing here?_ ' Is it possible for someone's words to feel icy cold on the ear? Because Finn felt shivers from Poe's sentence. 

'I'm trying to find ways to get fucked up.' He replied sincerely. 'And I don't care what it takes.'

'I want to show you the town. Give you a real tour of it.'

'It's a big town. It could be a city in some senses.'

'Well, that's true.' Poe frowned. 'You're too smart for me. Okay. I'll show you what  _I_ like. How does that sound?'

'It sounds perfect.'

'Perfect. Okay. Let's go back to the bathroom because I want to hit another line.'

Finn's eyes lit up. Cocaine? Could the night get any better?

 

The bathroom was clean and without any attendees. Wonderful. As Finn pissed in a urinal, the other guy was cutting a line of coke right on his own hand. Yeah, he knew what he wanted. Whilst Finn expected to do it off a sink, he was delighted to see Poe offer his beautifully tanned hand to him sugar dusted in white. He carefully grabbed his hand and held it by the wrist, leaned down and snorted it. It was a perfect shot to the nose. He shook his head held it up and sniffed three times to get it up. Poe still had some remnants on his hand, so he licked up the rest (with eyes on Poe's pretty face).

'Fuck, you're hot.' He observed.

'Thanks. You're also fucking hot, pilot.' He stepped forward and gently pushed him against the bathroom wall, with hands gripping his broad shoulders. 

'Finn, is something bothering you?'

'Yes. I've been wanting to kiss you since I saw you on that corner.' He pinned him harder against the tiled wall and pressed his lips against Poe's.  _Finally._ Finally Finn could fucking taste Poe. And he fucking loved it. He bit his lips, he covered his tongue with his, he felt his teeth. It was fucking glorious. Poe's hands crept down to Finn's pants and he took hold of his dick. He squeezed it and began stroking it back and forth. 

Here was Finn thinking he had the stickiest tongue in the west and suddenly Poe's giving him a  _hand_ job? Who did this guy think he was? Finn's lips weakened and his mouth fell down to Poe's neck. He moaned softly while still giving Poe kissing attention. Just as Finn's knees began to weaken, Poe took his hand out of his pants and dragged Finn over to the toilet. He shut the door, locked it and tugged Finn's pants and underwear down.

'Oh shit.' He murmured. 

Poe looked up at him from the floor, smiled, and slipped Finn's cock into his mouth. He pushed his lips up and back, pulled his mouth off and spit onto Finn's oozing tip. He rubbed the spit up and back then once again swallowed Finn's erect cock into his mouth. Finn ran his hands through Poe's hair and ruffled it up with his fingers. He lightly pushed and dragged Poe's head as his mouth covered his dick. Every now and then Poe would take his mouth on and suck on the tip; licking up the pre-cum and spreading it with his tongue. 

Finn was completely focused on the feeling of Poe completely engulfed his cock. He didn't even realise around ten people came in and out through the bathroom to use it. Finn however was aware he had to keep his moans to a quiet volume. This made it difficult, as he desperately wanted to praise Poe for his work and comment on his handsome appearance. 

Poe kept a tight grip on Finn's ass. No reason. He just wanted to grab it. 

'Oh, honey-' Finn whispered as he made Poe's hair even  _more_ disheveled. 'Fucking-'   
Poe's head went further and further towards Finn's lean pelvis. Though they started near the entrance of the cubicle, they had gradually being forced to the back wall so Finn couldn't combust spontaneously. Poe was totally in control. 

 

They left the tavern swiftly after and staggered up the street. 

'You haven't said anything.' Poe finally mentioned.

'About  _what_?'

'About how I gave you head in the bathroom.'

'I've had better...' Finn joked with a serious tone. Poe gasped in shock and playfully smacked him. 

'How  _dare_ you!' He laughed. 

'No, no. It was great. That was a new and profoundly interesting experience.'

'Well if you're lucky you'll get more than just that.' Finn turned to see Poe's cheeky smirk and caught a wink from him. 'Come on,' he grabbed Finn's hand and warmed it up for him, 'there's a great park up here somewhere. A duck pond, a walking track.'

'Poe, you really know how to treat a guy.'

'You're saying that as if it shocks you.'

'No, of course not. I'm saying it out of respect.' Finn stopped and curtsied graciously. Poe curtsied in return and skipped ahead down the empty road. Finn was mesmerised by this boy's movements; the awesome way he took his step, the flick of his hair and the strut of his butt. Poe was no dancer, but he sure did move like one. 

'Come  _oooon_!' He shouted. 'Hurry up Finn!' 

Finn snapped out of his trance and began running after the strange, cunning,  _sexy_ combatant. 


	3. 1:15 - 2

'Finn.. Finn what are you doing?'

'I'm trying to kiss you.' Poe, who was stuck against an oak tree, was being groped and squeezed by his new accomplice. He craved attention, and rejecting his affection made Finn want him even more. Poe wrapped his arms around Finn as his head ducked under his skin tight shirt. Finn kissed and sucked his whole torso. He licked the trail from his belly button to his pelvis. He traced his nipples with his tongue and gently bit them. Poe quietly moaned and giggled at Finn's forceful drive. His sheer integrity was flattering. 

'Take me to the carousel.'

On the outer edge of the playground there was a large, metal merry-go-round slightly swaying in the breeze. Finn smiled, lifted Poe up and carried him. Poe held his legs around Finn's back and rested his head on the man's bulky shoulders. Once they reached the carousel, he lay him down and sat over him. 

'Can I kiss you now?' Finn asked. He watched Poe's eyes stare back.

'Sure, whatever.' He smiled. It was so irritating. It was so irritating that his big stupid face was so cute and adorable. Finn leaned down and kissed him. He could smell the alcohol and semen on his lips. Poe's tongue daringly played with his. It was wonderful. Finn planted his hands on the cold, rough metal they had settled on. The surface was wet and dirty from rain; rain he couldn't recall. Despite the conditions he continued to crave this man's body in this uncomfortable setting. He thrust his hips in and placed Poe's legs around him.

'You're too fucking much for me.' Finn pulled his lips away. 'I wanna fuck your brains out.' It was such a dirty thing to say, yet tasted sweet on his tongue. 'Fuck, I want to be inside you so bad.' 

Poe gave him 'fuck me' eyes but didn't announce the similar feelings he had. He wanted Finn on the end of his leash. He wanted this dominance over him. 

'You'll have to wait.' He whispered. When Poe said he wanted to give Finn a good night out, he really meant it. He was tired of being on Ben's leash. He was tired of having to organise his day around whatever the fuck Ben wanted. He  _needed_ this. He felt bad for stringing Finn along like this, but he really did want to do something generous for the kid. Yeah, he wanted to fuck him too. Finn was  _built_. He was  _masculine_ and  _hardy_. But all these qualities didn't defer Poe from the many questions he had. What was a boy like him doing in town on a Tuesday night? What bothered him so? For what purpose was he walking the streets alone and drinking, apart from looking for a guy to fuck? 

Finn grabbed Poe's crotch as he kissed him again. He squeezed and tugged at it; teasing Poe in the process (as Poe was to him). 

'Ugh.' Poe unwillingly let out a groan as Finn began stroking him with more force. He turned his neck and slid his torso up. 'Fuck..' Poe bent each leg and curled his fingers. 

'Are you gonna come?' Finn asked.

'I will if you keep going..' He murmured.

Finn pulled his hand away and smiled.

'Well,' he began, 'you'll have to wait.'

Poe cackled and pushed Finn off of him. 'You're an asshole!' 

'Yeah, I know.'

'Oh my  _god_.' Poe readjusted his hard on and lay next to him, with his head resting right on Finn's arm. They watched the stars flicker, the moon become engulfed in dark clouds and the many satellites float across the sky.

'Have you ever tried to count the stars?' Poe asked.

'All the time.' Finn answered. He bent his arm and ran his hand through Poe's hair. He wasn't sure why he was letting Finn do all this romantic shit to him. He wasn't exact the romantic type. He didn't have time for it. No guy wanted to date him considering how he made a living. One night stands with naive guys from a gay club were easy, but second dates were hard. He didn't have the courage to ask for a second date and when he  _did_ it was always met with shock. 

'I'm seeing someone.'

'I just wanted a onetime thing.'

'I'm not that type of guy.' 

Finn was the complete opposite. He had no  _idea_ what he wanted. He had spent five years away from everything he loved, and now he was back, he had no idea how to act. There was no filter. He had forgotten what he wanted. Sex and alcohol seemed like the only ways to numb his yearning. Sex and alcohol. 

'What would happen if this was a movie?' Finn asked.

'What do you mean?' 

'If we were in a movie we wouldn't be lying here looking at the sky.'

'If this was a movie I'd probably be able to tell you some shit like- oh look there's the rabbit tail and there's the eye of Zeus.' He said jokingly as he traced the stars with his fingers.

Finn chuckled. He had grown to like Poe's dry wit. 'If this was a movie there'd probably be some random music playing _coincidentally_ from a bar across the street or something. I'd ask you to dance and you'd accept and we would.. _waltz_ across the park.'

Poe smiled. 'Ask me then. Ask me to dance with you.'

'Poe,' Finn sat up and turn his head to him. He offered his hand kindly. 'Would you like to dance with me.'

' _Fuck_ no.'

Finn shook his head in disbelief. 'Who do you think you are, hey? I buy you a beer, I give you shit to drink. I kiss you under the stars. What more do you  _want_?' 

'Would you come swimming with me?' 

'On one condition.'

'Okay. What?' Poe eagerly sat against one of the handle bars. 

'Answer this. How did you become a hooker?'

Poe scratched his neck and sighed. He didn't want to answer it. 

'I dropped out of school and I met some people... including  _Ben_ , and I was introduced to the business.'

Finn nodded. He had a thoughtful expression to retain the sheer sympathy he had for him. The bruises on Poe's face revealed the harsh truth of his line of work. 

' _Thank you_ for your honesty.' He grabbed Poe's hand and squeezed it. 

 

They left the playground and headed for a motel Poe spoke of; one he frequently took guys to when they didn't want to do it in their car. This was where the pool was; which they were planning to go skinny dipping in. 

'I told you something about me, so you have to tell me something about  _you_ , please.'

Finn sighed. 'Okay. For the past five years of my life, I've been...' He bit his lip. 'I've been in the cage.'

'You were in  _jail_?' Finn nodded. Poe was going to ask what he was there for, but that would've been pushing it. 'I'm sorry Finn. That must have been hard.'

'It was a long five years.' He avoided eye contact with Poe. 'It was hard for me because I was only eighteen when I went in there.'

' _Eighteen_?'

'Now I'm twenty three and I have nowhere to go.' He chuckled in an attempt to shrug off the chance of crying. 

'Don't you have a family to go to?'

'Actually, I was a foster kid. I never really had a family to begin with.' He hated talking about it, so why the fuck was he talking to  _him_ about it? Was it possible that in their fucked up states, they had formed a strange bond of trust?

'I'm sorry Finn. You've had it tough.'

'I didn't plan on telling you this, I swear.'

'You're  _fine_. Seriously, just relax.' 

'I should tell you now, that I've never been out on a date with a guy.'

'And that is  _perfectly_ fine.'

'There was only ever one guy. But I lost him a long time ago. So you're basically the first guy I've had relations with.' His breathing became heavy and quick. 'I'm sorry-' He held onto Poe's shoulder.

'Finn? Finn are you okay?' He held him up and walked him to the curb. They slowly lowered to the pavement and sat down. Poe took his jacket off and placed it over Finn's back. With a little assistance, Finn put his arms through.

'No, this.. this is your jacket.'

'Please. Just take it. Are you okay?' He held his hand. 'You're looking a little out of it.' 

'I'm fine. I just needed to catch my breath.' Poe held onto his wrist and shuffled in closer to him.

'Finn,' he smiled, 'you're.. you're worrying me.' He lost the smile and tried to catch Finn's eyes. 'Have you had too much to drink?'

'I haven't had  _enough_.' Finn took the bottle from his backpack and flicked off the cap.

'Finn, wait-' He went to snatch it off him but was too late. Finn drank a few mouthfuls before wiping his mouth on Poe's jacket and sitting the bottle on the road. 

'Oh, shit, your jacket. Sorry.' He laughed. 

Poe didn't know how to handle this kid. He was just a cheeky, drunk mess who wanted to get into as much tomfoolery as  _he_ did.

 

'I'm so sorry.' Finn rested his head in Poe's chest and put his arms around him to give a bear hug. 'I'm okay, reeeeally.'

'No you're not.'

'Ha.. nooo. I'm  _nOoOot_ okay. Haha.' 

Poe frowned and shook his head in pity. He reached into the pocket of the jacket Finn was now wearing and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He slipped one under Finn's lips and lit it. He knew a cigarette would help sobre him up until they found a 24 hour diner.

'Thaaaank you Poe. You're a  _doll_.' Finn lay back with his head resting in Poe's lap and took a drag. 'I love you man.'

'Thank you Finn.'

'I'm sorry you lost your jobb. It was bad for me to come to you. I got your job takne from you and I'm really sorry.' His eyes teared up. He swallowed his breath of smoke until his eyes fluttered, then he exhaled with delirious expressions.

'You weren't the reason I lost my job Finn. Ben was an asshole. He was the one that gave me this shiner.' Poe pointed to the bruising. 'It was bound to happen. I guess I felt a little less submissive tonight. I don't have to put up with his shit anymore, hey?'

'Yeahh. I don't want you to get hurt.' He nestled into Poe's stomach. 'If he comes back I'll punch him for you! He can go fuck himself.'

'That would be  _great_. I need a guy like you in my life, Finn.'

‘What are we gonna do now?’ He sounded like a _child_.

‘I’ll find you some coffee and we can go to the motel.’

‘And then we can go swimming.’

‘If you’re up for it.’

‘Goood. And then we can have sex.’

‘Okay, maybe, but you better _behave_.’

Finn’s eyes lit up and he smirked. ‘Ohhh yeeeahh.’


	4. 3:00 - 3:30

The pool was on the other side of the motel lobby, meaning they could make as much noise as they could without the owners hearing. It was a blue tiled space with a tacky green barred fence running around. The swimming pool was perhaps the most interesting thing about the motel. Maybe that was why they were still in business?

Finn swung himself over the fence and crept over. Poe followed. On the way to the motel, they'd visited a 24 hour liquor store and purchased a six-pack of beers. Finn was eager to tear the plastic covering off, and Poe felt he needed one too.

'So who's going first?' Poe asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

'I will.' Finn placed his can next to the railing and undid his belt. Poe watched from the shadows; smiling, biting his lip and tongue, blushing. 

Finn let his slacks slip down then carefully took Poe's jacket off his shoulders. He thought about handing it back to him, but he really  _did_ like wearing the jacket. It smelt of Poe's aftershave and cologne. He folded it neatly and placed it next to the beer can. With two fingers on the collar he tugged his shirt off and threw it to the side. Poe felt breathless. His neck became moist with sweat. He swallowed to wet his drying throat. Finn's shoulder blades jutted out from the curved line leading from his neck to his ass. Poe wanted to touch his back so badly. He wanted to lick the seams and the folds. Finally, Finn tugged his underwear down to reveal his cake like slab of ass. He turned around and his cock flicked around with him. He was already half hard; already horny and armed with a chub dick. 

'You're still  _dressed_?' He asked smugly, as if it was possible for Poe to  _not_ watch him undress. Finn stepped back and gave himself a sound distance. With a hop skip and a jump he cannon balled into the pool, sending water spraying onto the sides of the pool (and Poe's feet). Finn stroked over to the middle of the pool and cruised around with his head above the surface.

'Are you gonna stand there all day?' He joked. Finn paddled back to the edge and sculled his beer. Poe stepped forward into the sickening light shining from the motel walkway. Maybe in the day the natural light would be tempting and give the area more warmth, but at night there was nothing that gave quite the light. Millions of bugs crashed into the light bulbs connecting into a line, each at a different room. The final light bulb was surrounded by swarms of them, and Poe and Finn being there only made them more frenzied.

He held the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up slowly, knowingly. The shirt slid over his torso, his nipples, his collarbone before being pulled off and messing up Poe's hair in the process. Finn rested his head on the edge of the pool and watched with a smirk. 

'How's the temperature?' Poe joked.

'It's a little cold... Why don't you come in and warm things up?' 

Poe shuffled out of his leather pants, his socks and his shoes. He wore a pair of underwear that were perhaps one size too small, not that Finn was complaining. The bulge and outline of his dick was a picture perfect scene, and only made Finn even harder when Poe got out of them. He had dark tangled hair around his thighs and sack. It was an enchanting forest of curls that Finn wanted to shove his face into. The tip of Poe's hung cock glistened. 

Rather than behaving as Finn did, and entering the pool literally with a splash, Poe steadily went down the railing (backwards, so that Finn could see the way his ass moved). Finn seductively floated back to the other side of the pool and leaned against the tiled border. Poe, expressionless, tipped his head to the side and stared straight ahead at Finn. It was a clear invite. 

'Come over honey.' Finn pouted his lips at him and tilted his head. Poe effortlessly swam to Finn and floated next to him with one arm on the grate of the pool drain. He rubbed a leg on Finn's thigh. 

'Howdy.' Poe murmured. 

Finn chuckled and pushed him against the edge, wrapping his legs around and grabbing him by his hair. He wiped the chlorine lined water from Poe's face and kissed him aggressively. Poe squeezed Finn's hips and gave him a steady balance as he straddled him. 

'There's something I didn't tell you..' Poe let Finn release the grip on his lips.

'Yeah?'

'The guy who runs the motel keeps it open 24 hours. So if you want, we can get a room.' 

Finn's pupils dilated, as one's does when feeling excitement and sexual enticement at the same time. 'I'd love to.' He replied. Finn pushed Poe to the side and lifted himself out of the pool.

'So, you want to go to a room  _now_?' Poe seemed surprised by Finn's sudden fervency.

'There is nothing more I want right now than the feeling of your body against mine.' Finn strutted back to his clothes and redressed himself, then grabbed another beer to crack open. Poe (though he wanted to get his ass fucked by Finn, thought the pool was just  _fine_ ) idly swam to the railing and stepped out. The summer had been bringing in heavy humid clouds for the last week at this time of the night, but on this fine morning there was just a cool breeze. The summer breeze Seals and Crofts sang about. He wondered whether putting a shirt on was even necessary. He wondered whether he would get away with letting his wet skin dry in the inhale and exhale of the wind. Finn took out his wallet and a few notes of cash.

'Wait, Finn.' Poe lifted his pants up and jogged to catch up.

'Yeah babe?'

'Do you want some money? How much do you need?'

Finn smiled and shook his head. 'Nah, you stay here and I can sort it out.'

'I don't want you to be spending money on me.' He began his replies with a hushed voice to remind Finn they were at a motel, and it was past 3 AM. 

It wasn't that Poe didn't want Finn to care for him, Poe was scared Finn would regret it when he was sobre again. 

'Just calm down okay?' 

' _Shhhh_.'

Finn waved his hand to him drunkenly. 'There's no one fucking _around_. Do you see any cars?'

'People are gonna complain to the manager and we won't be able to  _get_ a room.

' _Calm_ down.' It was funny how the tables had turned. Finn pondered whether they were the same person. 

 

Poe waited outside in the car park for Finn to hopefully return with a room key. He'd occasionally glance past the open door to see Finn and the owner exchanging words and money. Eventually Finn said farewell to the owner and left the front office. He held up a key and shook it to get Poe's attention.

'Hey! Come on slut, let's go.'

They came to their room, number 14, and entered loudly rather than quietly. Finn discovered they were the first to come in that night, meaning the whole row of dank, aged rooms were practically abandoned. They wouldn't have to worry about disturbing their fellow neighbours. 

Finn collapsed onto the bed and resorted to the gritty bourbon out of impulse. He let it miss his mouth, he let it run down his chin, he let it spill all over the bed. The room was small and compacted but had a bathroom fitted with a shower and an analogue TV set up at the wall. A bar fridge in the corner fortunately didn't include alcohol, because Poe knew Finn would want to drink it. The bed sheets were smoky. The whole room had a smoky feeling. The walls were covered with wooden boards, something Poe had faint memories of from when he was a kid. 

'Are you okay?'

Finn turned his head to the side and looked at Poe. 

'You're so beautiful.' He responded. 'And I'm such a mess.'

'You're a mess.'

'That's right.'

'I'm a mess too.' Poe sat on the edge of the queen sized bed. The whole thing squeaked and whined until he could sit properly. He wiped his hand over his eyes and managed to get off some of the eyeliner and mascara. Finn sighed and curled into a fetal position. He didn't know what he was doing.

'I don't know what I'm doing.' He said quietly. It gradually became a desperate howl. 'I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I'm doing.' Poe had wrapped an arm around him and was kissing the back of his neck. Finn, though he felt humiliated, was relieved Poe couldn't see his eyes reddening and welling up with tears. He kept his sobs as silent as possible, but couldn't stop his gasps for breaths. 

'Do you want to go home?' Poe asked.

'I don't fucking have one.' He rubbed his face against the bed cover to sponge up the tears.

'I'm sorry Finn.' Poe didn't know what else to say. He wished he could've done something earlier to prevent Finn from feeling so alone. 'I'm sorry.'

'I just don't know how to do this. Any of it.' Finn was at a position in his life where he had no authority to tell him what to do anymore, yet no sense of freedom to make himself a new life. Everyone who cared for him left. They left him nothing. All they'd left him was alone. 

'Papa was a rolling stone.' His singing was slow, sullen and lamentable. 'Where ever he laid his hat was his home.' He sniffed. 'And when he died, all he left us was..... Papa was a rolling stone..' He grabbed Poe's hand and squeezed it. 'I'm sorry Poe.'

'You don't have anything to be sorry for.'

'I am sorry. I am sorry.'

'Please, you don't have to feel like this.'

'I feel like this. I feel so many things. I feel so many things and I can't do it. I don't know how to feel.' 

'It will pass. You just need somewhere to settle. Somewhere to settle. You can settle with me.'

'You don't even know me.'

'I trust you.' Poe lay his head on Finn's neck. 

'I'm too much.'

'No you're not.'

'I'm too fucking much.' He pushed Poe and shuffled away to stop him cuddling from behind. Poe returned with tighter arms. 'Go  _away_.' He pushed him away once again.

'No.' Poe held Finn and lay a leg around him.

'Fuck off.' He tried to flick Poe's hands off but he wouldn't move. 'Get the fuck away from me, fucking faggot.' 

Poe let his arms weaken. Finn moved off the bed and stood at the wall next to the TV. His eyes were still tearing and puffing at the edges.

'I'm sorry.' Poe said. He moved to the other end of the bed and rested against the cushions. He dropped his eyes and tried to not show his grief. Finn opened the door and ran out. He slammed it behind and ran. He ran. He wiped his eyes every five seconds and he ran. He traveled up the empty road. He went through intersections and more empty streets and roads. He kicked pieces of gravel and he stared at the moon. He ran. 

 

Poe sobbed into a pillow. He kept asking himself why he had to fuck everything up. He kept asking whether every mistake he made was justified. He kept questioning why he was there, and why he wasn't sucking a guy's dick or giving a hand job with his dry, chapped hands. He asked why he was in a motel room, and why Ben wasn't there. He asked himself what he was going to do now that he had no one. No friends. No lovers. No family. Why did he have to meet someone so similar to him. Why did he have to be so relaxed with him and so vulnerable. Why did Finn have to feel as miserable as _he_ did. Poe trusted so many and Finn trusted no one. 


	5. 3:30 - 7:00

When Finn tasted blood he straightened himself out and lay on the grass by the sidewalk. He caught his breaths, one by one, and tried to pinpoint the moment he'd stopped wanting to screw Poe. He asked himself aloud, 

'What am I doing?'

He looked at those long tired legs, the ones that took him to this street, and he told himself to get up. So he did. The ecstasy of crying had ended once Poe had shown concern for him. He didn't want the touch of concern. He wanted running and escape. He wanted the three things of that night. The three things that made up his life. Hookers, liquor and masturbation. He wanted to indulge in everything and yet nothing at the same time. He wanted to blow his load in some guy's asshole. He wanted to blow his nose with some guy's coke. He wanted to take the pill to go up and take the pill to go down. He wanted the grasp around his legs to grasp and free the chain mail covering his chest. 

Finn shut his eyes to try and assimilate what it would be like to rip them out. He wanted out of everything. He wanted out. 

'I need it to stop.' He said quietly. The cold glass blades on his neck felt like knife blades, and he was keen to know how long he could lie there before the morning came. 

But he didn't want it to be morning. He wanted it to be night forever. He wanted to feel what he felt with Poe that night. The hooker owned by the boy with a scar on his face. He didn't want to feel alcohol anymore. He wanted to feel the Carolina hard-core ecstasy. He wanted to take things in his own fist.

And Finn stood up.

And he slapped his face three times to the left and right.

And he picked up the coins that had come loose from his pockets.

And he took a breath in and a breath out.

'Okay.' He said. 'Okay.'

 

Poe's tears and mascara had mixed in to make black clouds around his eyes. The clouds had printed onto the motel room pillow, the one he had been crying into for the past ten minutes. He never cried. He hadn't cried in over a year. If Poe was an artist then he would have been crafting a tall cocoon thick enough to make him still look sexy. Today the eminence front had crumbled like plaster and he had begun to question everything he knew about himself.

This all slowed down with time itself when the door opened. Everything began to seep through the walls and pour in around him like water. He felt submerged in a slow, calming moment. The door opened and Finn stood there, huffing, his chest rising up and down and his jutting jaw tightening. Poe sat up on the bed, one hand resting to keep him up, and he wiped the clouds from his eyes.

Finn shut the door, drove to the bed and pushed Poe onto his back. He arched over him, stared into his eyes, and dragged Poe's pants off his legs. He took hold of his hips, he pushed them down further into the mattress and with a swift tug tore his underwear off. Poe remained stunned. His eyes blinked tears away and they remained looking into Finn's; past every layer and into his soul. Finn took his shirt off, followed by Poe, and he leaned down. He held Poe so forcefully.

They said nothing. Finn's heavy breathing was enough to tell Poe he wanted him. Finn swallowed the lump in his throat and his eyes softened. Poe knew how afraid he was. He could see the slight tremor of Finn's brow. He could see the tightening in his throat.

Poe's large brown eyes held Finn down onto his body. Those eyes were enough to tell Finn things were okay. So Finn stripped out of his pants, lifted Poe's legs up, and with a mixture of spit and pre-cum he pushed his hard dick into him. Poe shuddered, but his eyes didn't move. Finn held onto Poe's shoulders and drove deep inside him. The skin around Poe's asshole was completely swallowing up Finn's cock. Finn leaned closer towards Poe and felt his breath on his lips. 

Poe moaned with a higher pitch than Finn expected.

'Finn..' He moaned. The proximity became tighter.

'Fuck-' Finn's long thrusts tested the strength of his torso. His shaking hands never let go of Poe's sweating body. He was so close to him he could feel Poe's dark chest hair tickling his pecks.

The hair on Poe's head that was once so sleek and neat had combined with sweat, chlorine and oil to give the edges of his face and neck a greasy sheen. 

Finn's eyes began to fill up. Poe took his right hand and held it at Finn's face. 

'Fuck, oh fuck, Poe-' He whimpered. 

'Go deeper.' Poe's hazy eyes glanced down at their wet bodies entwined then back to Finn's eyes. 'I wanna have all of you inside me.' He pulled Finn's face further down. 'I want all of you in me.' 

Finn huffed out breaths and brought his ass further in with each liquid coated pump of his dick into Poe. 

Poe breaths were shaky. His hand traveled down to his cock and he began jacking himself off simultaneously with Finn fucking him in his hole. His fingers massaged the tip then attended to his whole shaft. He licked his fingers and spread the saliva all over his moist cock. 

Finn's eyes were telling Poe he was gonna come. Poe brought his legs and ass closer in and let Finn enter with all his force. 

'Fuck.. Finn.. Finn!' 

Finn didn't take his eyes away. He wanted to be in Poe's head just as Poe wanted to be in Finn's.

'I'm gonna come so hard in you.'

'I want you to explode in me.' Poe's hot words were reducing the time Finn had before he came.

'I wanna come when you do.' Finn replied.

'Are you ready?'

'Mmm.' Finn bit his lip and moaned louder and louder, just as Poe did.

'Come hard. Come hard in me.'

Finn went in and out faster and faster. Poe's hand moved up and down more vigorously. 

'Oh fuck..' Finn nodded his head and pulled Poe's ass further to his hips. 'Oh... I'm gonna come.. I'm gonna fucking come.. I'm gonna-' As Finn ejaculated hot semen inside Poe, ropes of it went from Poe's dick all over his stomach and far enough to his neck. Finn's hands squeezed Poe until he finished, then he carefully pulled out. Poe lay his legs down and let Finn lie beside him.

'Fuck..' He whispered. 

Poe turned his head to Finn and kissed his shoulder. Finn kissed him back. He didn't play with his tongue. He simply kissed Poe on his lips gently. 

Poe pulled the sheets back and lay under them, then watched Finn get in bed next to him and turn off the lamp by the bed. 

Poe grabbed Finn's arm and pulled it around him so they could spoon. Finn didn't object. He shuffled in behind Poe and put his face into his hair. Finn's breath was soothing on his neck. They fell asleep in that position; snuggled up next to one another. Finn had never fallen asleep with anyone before like this. It was so serene and content. It was so sweet and loving. 

 

Poe woke up to the sound of sparrows singing by the motel room window. He realised immediately that Finn was gone. He turned in bed and rose from the pillows. Finn's clothes and his bag were gone. He had left. 

He didn't feel offended, nor did he feel lonely or upset. He understood Finn's decision to leave, but he couldn't understand how Finn was going to continue his adventures as he did the night before. Poe couldn't imagine Finn getting drunk in each town until the city. He didn't  _want_ to imagine it. He was left with the question of whether he would return to Ben or not. Money was the only thing standing between himself and starting a new life. 

Poe leaned down to the pillow Finn slept on and smelt his scent. It reminded him of the luscious sex they'd had in the early hours. 

'Oh, fuck.' He may or may not had lied to himself when he assured he wasn't upset Finn had left. He asked himself again, and in all honesty, he wished Finn was there. It was a very, very,  _very_ long time since he'd met a nice guy; a guy who could understand him, a guy who didn't judge him, a guy who could push all his buttons in bed. 

 

As Poe locked up the motel room he was shot in the back of his head by the bullet that was Finn's words. 

'Morning.' 

His skin went hot and his legs almost fell beneath him. Poe turned around to see Finn leaning against a car in the parking lot. He presumed it was the carriage that had been escorting him around. 

Poe crossed his arms and smiled. He even felt his cheeks flush red.

'I thought you'd left.' He felt so embarrassed, but Finn could understand why it would seem he wanted to move along. 

'I know. I should have said something.' Finn walked over to him and grabbed both his hands. 'I wanted to get the car before you woke up.'

'You're leaving town?' Poe asked. He squeezed Finn's hands and swayed them side to side.

'Yes.' Poe nodded. 'And I want you to come with me.'

'Why?'

'Don't you want to leave this place? Start fresh?'

'Of course I do.'

'So come with me. I have plenty of cash. We can go to the city. Or the country. Whatever you want.'

Poe held onto Finn's wrists and bit his lip. 'I don't know.' He felt as though he was tied down to the area, though there was nothing there for him but a downtown apartment. 

'You and me. On the road. We can do anything we want. There'll be no one telling us what to do.'

Poe smiled and nodded. He loved the idea of them together; whether as friends or as something more. He ran his hands up Finn's new found jacket of his. He knew their smells would be intermingling all over the fabric and the seams.

'I want to do something fucking crazy.' Poe laughed. 'Fuck this piece of shit town. Fuck this piece of shit state. Fuck everyone here.' His smile beamed. 'I want to get the fuck out of here.'

'Good.' Finn was ecstatic. He had never felt so thrilled in his life. 'Do you need to go by your apartment?'

Poe thought about all the useless shit he owned. He thought about the slutty clothes Ben had bought for him. He thought about the cheap plastic plates and cups. He thought about the dank, crusty sofa he slept on. 

'Nah. Let's ditch this hell hole.' 

They jumped into Finn's car and Finn slammed his foot down on the accelerator. He drove out of the car park, giving way to any cars that came, and cruised onto the road.

They couldn't fucking wait. They couldn't fucking wait for God to descend from the heavens and guide them to glory. They left that piece of shit town and they went onto the highway, the highway devoid of any cars to stop them in their journey. From then on out, it was just Finn and Poe; flying through the fucking galaxies.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Finn drove the car and Poe gave directions, neither had a 'Graduate' type moment. The Graduate, being the 1967 film that concludes with the character's regret for their sudden spontaneity and impulsiveness.
> 
> Yes, both Finn and Poe were impulsive, but their desire to escape was a force so powerful it could thrive for an eternity.
> 
> The night had left them exhausted but peaceful, and as they passed small farms and ranches, they only become more excited for what lay ahead.
> 
> Through the turmoil of their drunkenness, through the yearning for more, they had found they fitted perfectly into each other. 
> 
> Poe's nurturing and care could provide for Finn's absence of family. 
> 
> Finn's wit could guide Poe through his confusion. 
> 
> Their kisses only became more loving, whereas the first kiss they had was fueled by their hard ons. 
> 
>  
> 
> Poe was gradually seeing himself as more than a hooker, and Finn was seeing himself as more than an ex-con. 
> 
>  
> 
> Half an hour out of town, Finn grabbed Poe's hand and squeezed it, then let him rest his head on his shoulder. In that remarkable moment, Finn realised this was something he could get used to. 
> 
>  
> 
> It is so often we want to stray from the path we are expected to walk. It is so often we feel tied to places and subsequently feel less obliged to leave. It is so often we can be so engrossed in the rhythm of what we are used to, that escaping it can be hard.
> 
>  
> 
> Not on this day however.
> 
> On this day, Finn and Poe were saying, 'fuck the path.'


End file.
